


My R

by IzumiJeevas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jason and Percy at least talk, Leo and Hazel as a Cameo, M/M, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Pre-The Trials of Apollo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiJeevas/pseuds/IzumiJeevas
Summary: - ¡Oye, no lo hagas! - la verdad fue solo un impulso ni siquiera es de mi incumbencia.Nico es visitado en sueños por lo que cree son fantasmas de sus acciones pasadas y aunque antes no tuviera el valor para enfrentarlos ahora es solo un poco mas fuerte y tiene un poco mas de confianza para enfrentarse a si mismo con la ayuda de las personas que ama y a su vez lo exasperan.Tres veces que Nico di Angelo impidió un suicidio o tres veces que Nico quiso morir, pero se detuvo a sí mismo.





	My R

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por la canción de Vocaloid Watashi no R o en ingles My R  
> 
> 
> Uso muchos elementos del Canon pero también ignoro otros esta historia se encuentra en un punto entre el final de héroes de olimpo y el inicio de las pruebas de Apolo.  
> 
> 
> Disfruten la lectura.

Lo último que recordaba era haberme acostado en mi cama y de repente estaba frente a una puerta gris sin saber muy bien por que abrí la puerta y comencé por quitarme uno a uno mis tenis cuando apenas había removido uno de ellos volteo hacia arriba y miro a un joven en la barandilla del edificio sus cabellos eran dorados era alto y sus músculos estaban construidos cuando empezó a soltarse de la barandilla sin saber porque tuve el impulso de gritar.

  
\- ¡Oye, no lo hagas! - la verdad fue solo un impulso ni siquiera es de mi incumbencia lo que este chico quiera hacer solo sabia que me molestaba que él hubiese estado ahí frente a mi queriendo acabar con su vida mientras yo…

  
\- Lo siento, probablemente habrás escuchado esto muchas veces. Sabes realmente pensé que ella podría ser la indicada a pesar de que comenzó de una manera rara y parece que fuimos coaccionados a estar juntos ella realmente me gustaba creo que la amaba aun así ella dijo que nunca podría confiar en que nuestros sentimientos fuesen reales ¿es patético no? - decía el chico con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara cuando claramente estaba dolido y quería llorar.

  
Tuve el impulso de rodar mis ojos y suspirar con enojo no pensando muy bien lo siguiente que iba a decirle.

  
\- ¡¿Por amor a los dioses, es en serio?! No puedo creer que solo por esa estúpida razón quieras suicidarte. Solamente por eso crees que tienes más derecho que yo de hacerlo - que diablos estoy diciendo porque estoy haciendo diciéndole este tipo de cosas.

  
\- ¿Estas molesto solo por no haber obtenido lo que querías? ¡Sabes la suerte que tienes de que nunca te han arrebatado tu mundo entero! - de pronto recordé un hermoso sombrero verde bosque y la silueta de una niña, la sonrisa mas pura en la cara más amable y un chico con unos hermosos ojos verde mar que parecían hipnotizantes. De repente la niña desapareció diciendo lo siento, un rayo se llevo la amable sonrisa y el chico de ojos verde miraba a una niña rubia mientras hacia una sonrisa boba. Que esto en que estoy pensando y porque mi pecho duele de esta manera.

  
\- Sabes después de hablar contigo me siento muchísimo mejor muchas gracias amigo – el rubio me di cuenta tenia unos hermosos ojos azules me sonría ampliamente comenzó a alejarse de la barandilla y me paso mire un momento mas hacia el cielo y cuando voltee a verlo ya no estaba en su lugar vi la espalda de un chico de mediana estatura con una enorme chaqueta de aviador y el cabello negro totalmente mal peinado de pronto desapareció.

  
Desperté en mi cama sin recordar muy bien que había soñado cuando escuché golpes en la puerta.

  
\- Nico puedo entrar - escuche la voz de Jason fuera de mi cabaña.

  
\- Si - hable mientras comenzaba a tomar mis cosas para ir a las duchas.

  
\- Nico no creerás lo que paso hoy… - escuchaba a Jason platicando un poco de su día mientras sonreía no recordaba mi sueño ni porque desperté con una sensación de vacío del pecho, pero ya no importaba.

  
Cuando abrí los ojos no sabia donde estaba la verdad no sabia mucho solo recordaba haber pasado el día con alguien, aunque no sabia quien y que me había ido a dormir mire a mi alrededor y vi que estaba en un malecón mas adelante mire una zona elevada donde muchas olas chocaban con las rocas bajo la montaña.

  
\- Parece hoy será el día - me dije y me dirigí hacia la zona elevada cuando llegue vi a un niño pequeño no mas de doce años era desgarbado y flaco estaba al borde e iba a saltar así que grite el se detuvo de inmediato y volteo a verme para relatarme sus penas.

  
\- Lo siento, probablemente habrás escuchado esto muchas veces. Sabes todos se burlan de mi por mi TDAH y mi dislexia la gente siempre me critica o dice cosas de mi por eso y porque mi familia no posee mucho dinero siempre termino en problemas y expulsado de todos los lugares creo que nunca encontrare donde pertenezco soy un chico muy raro que solo causa problemas ¿creo que esto es mejor no? - el chico tenia unos ojos verdes muy bellos, pero por alguna razón que no comprendo me molesto mucho sus comentarios y sin pensarlo respondí.

  
\- ¡¿Por amor a los dioses, es en serio?! No puedo creer que solo por esa estúpida razón quieras suicidarte. Solamente por eso crees que tienes más derecho que yo de hacerlo - que diablos estoy diciendo porque estoy haciendo diciéndole este tipo de cosas.

  
\- Esas son todas tus razones que no encajas en la escuela ¡que estas tonto y los sacrificios que tu madre ha hecho que estos no cuentan que no importa como se esfuerza para que tengas una educación que no tiene comida caliente para ti cuando estas en casa no te ha demostrado cuanto ella te ama! - otra vez una sonrisa amable recuerdo a alguien tocando delicadamente mis cabellos paseando sus amables manos sobre ellos y de repente un trueno, una niña con su hermoso gorro verde y brillante sonrisa y luego una mirada de determinación mientras se aleja en una dirección totalmente distintas y por ultimo gritos “¡Tu hermana hubiese sido mejor, ojala ella hubiese vivido!”

  
\- Sabes hablar contigo me ha dado hambre - se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo cuando voltee el chico ya no estaba veía la espalda de un niño un poco mayor acercándose a una niña con hermosos cabellos rizados de color arena y de repente habían desaparecido.

  
Me desperté repentinamente con el sonido de la puerta de mi cabaña siendo abierta abruptamente y un huracán en forma de persona entrando en mi espacio sin siquiera pedir permiso.

  
\- Nico, pase no es genial puede que al final de todo logre entrar con Annabeth a la universidad de Nueva Roma y podamos estar tranquilos además con lo de mama esperando para dar a luz estoy tan emocionado que no puedo parar – Percy gritaba con una voz infantil y un poco irritante.

  
-Jackson acaso no sabes para que están las puertas de las cabañas – grite poniéndome rápidamente de pie y acercándome a mi primo desde que le confesé que había estado enamorado de el pero que ya no era mi tipo pareciera que la barrera que me impedía hablar apropiadamente con Percy había desaparecido pero como consecuencia Jackson ahora se la pasaba acosándome o peor tratando de hacer un verdadero lazo de hermanos entre nosotros dice que no es justo que Jason sea mi mejor amigo ya que nos conocemos por más tiempo lo peor de todo es que cuando lo regaño este idiota solo se ríe ¿Por qué incluso llego a gustarme este idiota?

  
Otra vez volvía estar frente a un puerta pero por alguna extraña razón la temperatura era muy abrumadora al abrirla note que estaba en una fragua y frente a mi un chico de mi misma altura orejas puntiagudas moreno y todo el gritaba me rindo estaba a punto de tirarse al fuego de la enorme caldera que había ahí y cuando estaba por decir algo el volteo o mirarme y los vi por alguna razón sus ojos estaban apagados sin vida ese chico era como yo estaba muerto por dentro ya no le quedaba nada más.

  
\- Sabes por alguna razón siempre quise silenciar todo lo que sentía riéndome haciendo chistes y gritando cada vez mas alto y así tal vez ya no tendría que escuchar los murmullos de la culpa pensé que dañándome que hiriéndome tal vez se acabaría, pero no paso así que vine aquí las llamas jamás me han lastimado, pero aun así me pregunto si pudiese entrar en ellas mas que unos pocos minutos que pasaría – dijo volteándose a mirar las llamas.

  
Porque qué ocurre mi voz esta atrapada en mi garganta que fue lo que dije antes. ¿No podría importarme menos? Porqué las palabras no salen esta vez, porqué no puedo decirlo como puedo detener todo esto porqué el dolor sigue aumentado.

  
\- ¡Oye, no lo hagas! - dije con la voz entre cortada con lagrimas empezando a salir de mis ojos no puedo pararlo no tengo argumentos para paralo nuestro dolor, no puedo asegurarlo, pero siento que es parecido.

  
De alguna manera veo una casa ardiendo en llamas un pequeño niño llorando al ver su mundo destruido, una señora con una mirada amargada que golpea al niño moreno mientras lo culpa, unos ojos dorados viendo un fantasma en el chico, unos ojos como calidoscopios mirando atontados a unos azules cielo, “yo no debo estar aquí soy la séptima rueda”.

  
Porque no puedo pararlo siempre pude parar a los demás porque no tengo argumentos para acabar con su dolor siempre hay alguien peor es eso a lo que me he aferrado entonces que puedo hacer apreté los puños mirando las cicatrices en mis brazos, acaso he estado mordiendo mas de lo que puedo masticar.

  
\- Lo siento, pero por favor vete. Me resulta imposible mirar esa lastimosa expresión en tu rostro un minuto mas ¡Vete! - las lágrimas ahora corrían con libertad por mis mejillas no podía detenme solo sabía que no quería seguir mirando a este chico.

  
\- Supongo que hoy no es mi día - se marchó alejándose de mi pero antes que me pasara voltee a mirarlo y vi otro muchacho con piel de un verde enfermizo unos inexpresivos ojos café tan oscuros que parecerían negros con una playera roja con palmeras.

  
Cuando me calme estaba en un lugar completamente diferente era un balcón y era de noche estaba completamente todo en oscuridad me empecé a acercar al borde parece ser que ahora podre acabar con esto sentí tres presencias detrás de mi ni siquiera tuve que voltearme para saber quiénes eran primera estaba el chico de ojos azules tormentosos y cabellos rubios a su lado el chico de 12 años con bellos ojos verde y cabello negro y por ultimo el moreno que parecía un elfo me reí un poco antes de armarme de valor.

  
Cuando me voltee para enfrentarlos esos chicos cambiaron había ahora tres desconocidos el primero donde estaba el rubio había de unos 12 años un niño con el cabello negro apenas debajo de sus orejas su mirada estaba llena de miedo, odio, rencor y su semblante solo decía venganza ese niño había perdido todo su hermana, su madre y el chico que amaba jamás le correspondería, donde había estado el de ojos verdes ahora estaba un niño que acababa de cumplir los 11 años bajo temeroso del mundo sin un lugar a donde ir y sin comprender que es lo que sentía, por ultimo donde el elfo moreno había estado estaba el mas grande en edad aunque parecía que sus estaturas eran iguales se notaba fácilmente que este chico de 13 años estaba encorvado su semblante estaba lleno de vergüenza, enojo, odio, desesperación, manía el chico estaba desnutrido y lastimado más allá de reparación. Lo que todos compartían cabello negro despeinado, ojos mas que cafés negros y sufrimiento.

  
Les sonreí antes de lanzarme a la oscuridad infinita y de pronto todo se llenó de una brillante luz y calidez y empecé a despertar de mi sueño cuando estuve totalmente consiente note que estaba siendo abrazado por alguien más grande y alto que yo y por el calor corporal que desprendía sabia quien era por lo que mis mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse profundamente y me enterré más en el pecho del chico.

  
\- Death boy ya estas despierto - hablo adormilado mi molestia favorita por lo nervioso que estaba solo me dispuse a asentir en su pecho aun sin verlo sabía que Will estaría haciendo esa boba sonrisa - Nico que te parece si nos levantamos y vamos a almorzar – me dijo suavemente separándose de mi para mirar mi rostro a pesar de llevar ya un par de meses como pareja aun no me acostumbraba a tener novio mucho menos a que este fuera Will es cierto que discutíamos bastante por nuestras personalidades pero al final del día ambos sabíamos que nos queríamos demasiado además que Will me deja hacer esto a mi propio ritmo aun no nos hemos besado mas haya de simples roces de nuestras bocas el toma mi mano me abraza y desde un tiempo cuando no tiene guardia en la enfermería duerme conmigo me gusta porque espanta las pesadillas.

  
Después de alistarnos en el baño por separado a pesar de haber visto a Will sin camisa un par de veces aun me pongo muy nervioso así que el respeta eso salimos cuando empezamos a caminar repentinamente una brisa de viento entro cargando un pergamino con ella así que lo atrape no traía nombre de destinatario Will y yo nos miramos un segundo cuando procedí a abrirlo y así fue como ni ánimo y buena mañana llegaron a su fin del pergamino salió un holograma de Leo Valdez y supo de inmediato que al momento que Valdez se atreviese a pisar nuevamente el campamento yo mismo lo llevaría a ver a mi padre Will solo lo miro y comenzó a reír mientras me arrastraba hacia el comedor.

  
\- Voy a quedármelo así cada vez que necesite molestarme contigo volveré a verlo y me irritare - amenace a Will

  
\- Lo que digas Sunshine – dijo sonriendo para después besar mi mejilla me sonrojé furiosamente y empecé a amenazar a Will mientras le daba golpes suaves en su cabeza.

**Author's Note:**

> Entonces como dije tomo cosas del Canon e ignoro otras primero;  
> 
> 
> **Spoilers  
> 
> 
> Aquí supongo Piper y Jason terminaron su relación poco después del final contra Gaia los cuales según el canon terminaron su relación lo digo para que quede claro que esto no me lo saque de la manga sino que es algo del Canon yo sé que muchos no lo sabrán pues como dije es un Spoiler del último libro de Apolo publicado el presente año 2018 y este mes julio aun no sale la versión en español de dicho libro, aunque ahorita no puedo recordar especificamente cuando terminan y la verdad no tengo las fuerzas para releer The Burning Maze ahorita así que según mi historia terminaron entre los 6 meses antes de que Apolo sea castigado.  
> 
> 
> **  
> 
> 
> Con respecto la figura de Percy que Nico mira es el Percy Canon de cuando tiene 12 años ósea el Percy que aparece al comienzo de El Ladrón Del Rayo antes de conocer el campamento y antes de si quiera conocer a Annabeth.  
> 
> 
> Aquí ignoro completo el Canon poniendo que Leo estaba enamorado de Piper antes de la intervención de Gaia como esto nunca se llego ni siquiera a sugerir en el Canon por eso esto es totalmente de mi autoria y sencillamente lo uso como una forma de hacer aun mas paralelos a Leo y Nico  
> 
> 
> Espero lo hayan notado, pero después de cada sueño Nico tiene una interacción con quien soñó excepto con Leo que como dije es antes que comiencen las pruebas de Apolo por eso no interactúa con él.  
> 
> 
> En El Oráculo Oculto nos dicen que unos días después de la battala contra Gaia les llega el mensaje de que Leo sigue vivo aquí lo modifique totalmente pasando este evento a casi cuando ya comenzara las pruebas de Apolo dejándolo como si este mensaje de Leo sirviese como advertencia de que una nueva búsqueda estaba por comenzar.  
> 
> 
> Ahora lo único que me molesta de la pareja Solangelo es la rapidez con la que ocurre todo se que el tío Rick jamás nos especifico que tan avanzada va la relación (si ya están a nivel de besos o algo parecido) pero siempre a sido mi mayor molestia si no sabían o no recuerdan en agosto acabo todo lo relacionado con Gaia de hecho la primera semana de agosto realmente y en enero del año siguiente se nos revela que Will y Nico son pareja que es cuando ocurre El Oráculo Oculto también me molesta toda la cosa no eres mi tipo luego hare una historia ampliando esto pero bueno para no alejarnos del Canon esta historia se desarrollara a mediados de diciembre un mes antes de que inicie todo con Apolo así pues Nico y Will en mi historia comenzaron a salir maso menos en octubre mínimo llevan interactuando 2 meses antes de comenzar a salir esto lo hago totalmente como opinión personal amo el Solangelo pero es una espina en mi zapato la cuestión de las fechas y lo rápido que Nico entra en una nueva relación cuando apenas y supero a Percy.


End file.
